claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Clare
"No. 47 in the Organization, Clare, successor of Teresa's flesh and blood, bearer of Irene's right arm and the one who carries Ophelia's hopes and soul to hunt the Awakened Being Priscilla." –Clare Clare is the protagonist of Claymore. She is the only known Claymore to have taken in the flesh and blood of another Claymore to become one, rather than taking in the flesh and blood of a Yoma. Clare is the only Claymore to date to have volunteered to undergo the process. But she is one quarter-Yoma, while the other warriors are half-Yoma. Thus given rank No. 47—the lowest. But she shows great prowess when fighting Yoma and Awakened Beings. Etymology "Clare" derives from "claire" the French word for "clear" and is a popular Western name. According to "The Gaelic Etymology of the Languages of Western Europe" by Charles Mackay, "claidheamh" can be pronounced "claire," the Scottish Gaelic word for sword, and more specifically a claymore (claidheamh mór). Possibly a homophone on the French "claire" above. Appearance Human: Clare as a child appears thin and frail. She wears her brown hair long and has green eyes. Her scarred body depicts abuse from Yoma that used her as a cover. Claymore: Clare loses her long hair. When abushed by a Yoma during her final test as a trainee, she cuts off 2/3 to hang out a window as a decoy. It has remained short and is pale blond, as with other Claymores. Her eyes are silver and her body scars gone, except for the unseen stigmata on her abdomen. She has a wispy, frail body which disguises her supernatural strength. She lost her right arm in a fight with Ophelia. But Irene gives her remaining arm to Clare. Yoki-suppressant returns a Claymore to her original eye color. But in the anime, Clare's eyes in Rabona are depicted brown, not green (possibly a directional continuity issue). Half-Awakened Form: Clare's eyes turn gold with slit pupils like a Yoma and her face and body become distorted. Her legs become hock-jointed like a horse's, making her faster, and blades grow from her right arm, with her left becoming large and claw-like. Clare's power grows each time she goes over her limit, which compensates for being noe quarter-Yoma. Her awakened right arm is most likely what Irene's right arm would have resembled on awakening. File:Helpless_Child.jpg|The Helpless Girl File:Clare.jpg File:Clare_DVD_2_.png|Clare as she appears in the DVD Box Cover File:Clare_as_Child.jpg|Clare as a Child File:Clare_DVD.png|Another Clare Appearances in the DVD Box Cover File:Clare_Read's_Yoki.jpg|Clare Reading her Opponent Moves 'Personality' Even from childhood, Clare's enormous willpower is apparent when she would persistently follow Teresa despite the dangers. While with Teresa, she was initially mute, but gradually opens up. Her determination to kill Priscilla made her take Teresa's flesh and blood into her body and become a Claymore. As a Claymore, she has a chilly demeanor, refusing all help and wanting to master things by herself. But this is a facade, as Clare retains her compassion. Clare repeatedly risks all to save others. But she grieves deeply when others do the same, as did Jean. Clare ignores all warnings, rushing into any situation, regardless of danger. 'Abilities' Voice Change: Clare has the ability to change her voice to diguise herself. This ability was used only once in her search for Raki in Hanel. Acute Yoki Sensing: Like Teresa, before her, Clare has the ability to sense yoma auras to the point where she could predict her opponent's moves. This technique is particularly useful against opponents with substantial amounts of yoki, such as Awakened Beings. Quicksword: By fully releasing her yoki into the sword arm to the point where it goes beserk while controlling it through sheer will, Clare is able to produce many consecutive attacks at superhuman speed. This technique was passed down by Irene through training and acquiring her right arm. The accuracy of the technique increased by using her yoki sensing in conjunction. Windcutter: The special technique of Flora, it is a sword drawing technique similar to the Quick Sword in that the result produces many consecutive attacks at superhuman speed. The move is considered somewhat slower, yet more accurate than the Quick Sword. During the seven years in hiding, Clare began to train and use the Windcutter over the Quick Sword since the latter requires yoki release. Yoki Suppression: After the seven years time-skip in the North, Clare, along with the other "Seven Ghosts," has learned how to completely suppress her yoki while retaining the ability to attack and sense the yoki of others. Awakened Limbs: First seen during the Northern Campaign against Rigardo, Clare's legs become hock-jointed, her left arm tranforms into a giant claw, and her right arm sprouts several long blades. With these awakened limbs, Clare's speed increases to the point where she could outrun even the likes of Rigardo, as well as slash multiple times with her arms. Known side effect is that after prolonged use she is unable to control the movements of her limbs, which ultimately lead to Jean's sacrifice of her life in order to help Clare revert her arms and legs back to normal. Her second attempt at this ability was against Priscilla, though it was only seen for a brief moment due to a mental 'block' she unconsciously placed to keep herself from awakening. Biography 'Early Life' Clare's parents were killed by a Yoma that forced her to travel around with it as a disguise and a toy. The scars on her body are evidence that she was tortured while she was with the Yoma. Her suffering was so great that she closed herself emotionally and verbally. It is unknown how old she was when her family was killed or when the Yoma was killed. 'Time with Teresa' At the village of Teo, Clare accompanies seven Yoma. Teresa arrives and and kills all seven Yoma. When Clare sees Teresa, she sees the same pain in her eyes as she endured. Empathizing with Teresa, she tries embracing her before Teresa left, despite Teresa rejections. Afterward, she follows Teresa through the forest. Clare followed Teresa for many days, going without food or water. Teresa's dismissals, an attack from bandits and even falling from a cliff did not stop her. After falling from a cliff, she passed out from dehydration and Teresa reluctantly allowed her to stay until they reached the next town. She is delighted also when Teresa managed to correctly guess her name. When the bandit Teresa injured attempted revenge, she was brave enough to attack him. Once Teresa had scared him away, Clare became so distraught that she managed to speak and finally explain to Teresa about her feelings. Teresa left her at the town of Rokut, after buying her new clothes and finding her a family to live with. Though she originally protested at leaving her, Clare finally consented to stay. However, the fact that Teresa had slain a Yoma meant that the bandits that attacked them could attack the town. Clare fled from the bandit that tried to attack Teresa and was knocked unconscious. When Clare regained conscious, Teresa had slain all the bandits, thus marking herself for death. Once Teresa deserted the Organization, she and Clare went into hiding. They are found by Priscilla, Irene, Noel and Sophia. Clare, though she was never involved, was a witness to the battle that ensued. She followed Teresa outside the town after Teresa defeated them and witnessed the battle and Teresa's death by the awakened Priscilla. Once the battle had finished and Priscilla left, Clare took Teresa's head and searched for a member of the Organisation. When she found Rubel, she begs him to put Teresa's flesh and blood within her. 'Employment as a Claymore' Clare joined the Organization to avenge Teresa and, during her transformation, met Elena, befriending her and relying on her for support during her painful hours. During her training, she developed her cold and independent attitude. Even when she dislocated her arm during training, she would not let anyone help her. In the last phase of her training, she battled with an old unnamed rival and was the first to realise the presence of a Yoma. She saved the injured rival and berated her for wanting to die rather than be saved by her. Clare killed the Yoma but not without her hair being cut and she helped the rival out of the training grounds. Once she was ready, she was given rank No. 47, the lowest rank within the Organization. Clare did her jobs given to her by Rubel and, along the way, met Raki. She was surprised when he takes an interest in her but remained cold and distant towards him, denying to even give him her name. At the village of Doga, Clare killed a Yoma that disguised himself as Zaki, Raki's older brother. Just as she left, Raki finds and thanks her for slaying the Yoma and, after another request, she finally consented to give him her name. After a while, she found Raki again while tracking a Yoma, starved and weak in the wilderness. She deposited him at an inn in Egon and pays for his lodging and food. She saved Raki from a Yoma that disguised herself as a Claymore to use him as a hostage. Clare managed to kill the Yoma despite having sustained an injury. After discovering that he'd been thrown out of his village just like she had, she allowed him to follow her as her cook. 'Traveling with Raki' Rubel gives Clare the Black Card of Elena. Clare reveals to Raki the Black Card system when one cannot control awakening. She rendezvous with Elena on Mount Shire and, despite Raki's protests, kills her without compunction. She buries Elena, using Elena's sword as a gravemark. She admits that Elena was her only friend during her transformation. While on a mission to Rabona, Clare is forced to hide her identity with yoki-suppressent to change her silver eyes to normal. She meets with Father Vincent, in charge of the cathedral, and asks if Raki would be allowed to stay if she dies. Clare was injured in the first fight with the Yoma and was unconscious for two days. She again fights the Yoma with Galk and Sid. She pushed herself with her injuries so much that she accidentally surpassed her limit. She asked Galk to kill her but Raki protected her, saying that he would die with her. Miraculously, Clare came back to her ordinary self and is able to leave Rabona with him when she recovered. 'Awakened Being Hunt' After running wild and disobeying orders, Clare was sent on an Awakened Being Hunting Party, despite her low rank in the Organization. She entered a team consisting of Helen, Deneve and team leader Miria. Helen taunted her about her ranking, while Miria and Deneve ingored the fact and treated Clare equal, knowing she will be a great asset to the team. Miria fought with Clare to determine her strength and Clare was easily defeated. However, the team soon found themselves in trouble, as the Awakened Being they were sent to hunt was more powerful than anticipated. Miria and Clare were able to defeat the Awakened Being, but this was ultimately down to Clare delivering the most blows by removing five of its six arms, doing more damage than even Miria herself despite the apparent power gap. Helen starts to respect Clare more and Miria trusts her enough to tell Clare, Helen and Deneve of her distrust of the Organization. The hunt ended with Miria warning the group to stay away from high-ranked Claymores and the group departed, promising to meet up again. 'Fight with Ophelia' Soon afterward, Clare was sent on another Awakened Being hunting party. This time, her partner was Ophelia, one of the single-digits that Miria warned her about. Ophelia challenged both Clare and Raki to a fight. Clare refused so Ophelia cuts off her legs. Ophelia proceeded to toy with Raki, while Clare desperately attempted to reattach her legs. They were interrupted by an Awakened Being, who attacks Ophelia. Clare and Raki escape to the woods while Ophelia kills the Awakened Being fairly quickly. Clare told Raki to leave, promising to meet him again. She continues on alone, but is quickly caught by Ophelia. Ophelia slices off Clare's arm and Clare attempted to escape by falling off a cliff. Ophelia followed her and destroyed the severed arm. After losing her left hand, Clare was at Ophelia's mercy before the fight was interrupted by Irene, who injured Ophelia close to death and saved Clare. Irene decided to train Clare in her "'''Quick Sword"' attack. After Clare is able to perform the move enough to learn on her own, Irene cut off her right arm, giving it to Clare as a replacement for the one Ophelia destroyed. After Clare left Irene, she came across the awakened Ophelia. She fought with Ophelia, until Ophelia realized her awakening. She challeged Clare, allowing her to use her new move to cut through Ophelia's long body. Clare eventually reached the end and, having "won," was allowed to kill Ophelia. 'Battle with Dauf' Clare arrives at the town of Hanel after killing Ophelia, disguised as a man. Later, while Clare speaks with a young girl about a Clare and Teresa statue, a Claymore arrives, Raquel, fatally wounded. Raquel tells Clare the hunting party has been captured. She begs Clare to help. Clare promises as Raquel dies. She heads to Mount Zakol, site of Riful's fortress. There she engages several Yoma. After killing the Yoma, she enters the "Witch's Maw." Dauf, an Awakened Being, attacks. She fights Dauf, trying to get past him to save Jean. Dauf finally catches her. But Galatea appears. Originally sent to retrieve Clare, Galatea rescues Clare and tries to leave, but Dauf caves in the entrance. Galatea, now forced to fight Dauf, tells Clare to get Jean, while Galatea holds off Dauf. When she reaches the chamber, one of Jean's companions was dead, while Jean had almost awakened. She was shocked to discover that Jean still kept her mind after her body transformed. Attempting to imitate Galatea's yoki manipulation, she managed to pull Jean back to her human form, though saying that she was not very good at it and probably could not do it again. Jean pledged her life to Clare before the two returned to help Galatea. Together, the three Claymores managed to defeat Dauf but could not kill him when Riful, the Abyssal One of the West, interferred. Riful rewarded Clare's efforts by telling her where Priscilla is, before leaving with Dauf. Galatea allowed Clare to continue her journey, while Clare left to continue the search for Raki, Jean following. Clare objected to Jean stubbornly following her, saying that the debt was already repaid since Jean's example of extreme willpower made her Quicksword even better. She had to abandon her search for Raki when Rafaela and Rubel managed to catch them, who inform them of the death of Claymore No. 7 Eva in the North. She also learned that Raki had been captured by a slave-trader and reluctantly accepts her orders to go to the North. 'The Northern Campaign' Clare was one of the 24 Claymore chosen to fight in the Northern Campaign. In the town of Pieta, Miria puts Clare on Flora's team, along with Lily (No. 18), Wendy (No. 30) and Karla (No. 39). During the first battle, Flora is hesitant to let Clare fight as she suspects Clare of weakness. However Clare, with Flora's help, saves the entire team from a possessed Karla and eventually kills the Awakened Being. This changes Flora's perception of Clare's power. After the first battle, Flora challenges Clare to a fight in order to determine whose attack was quicker—Flora's Windcutter attack or Clare's Flash Sword. In the end, Flora judges that Clare's attack is quicker, though less accurate. Flora passes ot the title of "Fastest Sword amongst the Claymores" to Clare. During the second battle, Rigardo critically wounds Jean, causing Clare to forget her orders to protect Flora. Flora is cut in half by Rigardo. Clare, enraged, awakens parts of her body, while scarcely holding on to her human mind. Though she kills Rigardo, she loses control and cannot turn back. She begs Helen to kill her before fully awakening. But the critically wounded Jean sacrifices herself to save Clare, fulfilling her vow to serve Clare. Though Clare recovers, she refuses to accept what Jean did and grieves. Clare is one of the seven survivors (Miria, Helen, Deneve, Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma), who deserts the Organization after the Northern Campaign. 'Seven Year Time-Skip' Clare remained in the North to fight the Awakened Beings with the other six survivors. She learned to repress her aura completely during the seven years she was there. She also learned the Windcutter move since using her Quicksword used too much Yoki to be used without being tracked down. According to Deneve, she was the one who had trained the hardest out of all the survivors. It is hinted that she also spent some time looking for clues of Raki's whereabouts. Miria, Deneve, Helen, Cynthia and Tabitha save Nina's hunting party, including Clarice, from Awakened Beings. Meanwhile, Clare and Yuma travel to a deserted town, where they with find a slave trade prison. They find clues of Raki being there and having escaped which gives Clare new hope that he is alive. She requests that she travels south and fights Miria to settle it. In the end, all of the survivors travel south. After traveling away from the North, Clare, Miria, Helen and Deneve rescue the four soldiers that had ran into Riful of the West. Clare remains behind after the other three escaped. By saying that she'd "consider" joining Riful, Clare questions her about the status of the Abyssal ones. After finding out all the information she needs, she makes her escape. After learning that Galatea and Rafaela are no longer a part of the Organization, she accompanied the other six south. While passing through Rabona, they stay to defeat Agatha. Clare is the first one to reveal herself and uses Windcutter to defeat Agatha. Afterward, Clare learns from Sid that Raki passed through the city with a young girl. Clare, Yuma and Cynthia leave Rabona together to find Raki. After leaving Rabona she and the other two decide to stop in Lacroa, to investigate a search party the Organization sent. When a female "villager" awakens, Clare and Cynthia engage the Awakend Being, while Yuma knocks out the three Claymores, then the two men-in-black. The three defeat the Awakened Being, but had given themselves away, as Rubel witnessed everything. When the three of them spoke privately to him, she was the first to realize Rubel was a spy and that he had told her about Renee because he wanted all Claymores that were close to controllable Awakened Beings destroyed. She also heard about Rafaela's "disappearance." After Rubel left, she persuaded to the others not to heed his hints that she should rescue Renee. 'Trouble in the West' On their travels, they came across Dauf and, although they tried to hide, Yuma was captured by Dauf. Clare's Windcutter could not cut him so, to rescue Yuma, she cut off her leg. While Cynthia escaped with Yuma, Clare used the Windcutter again to distract him. All three manage to get to safety. While Cynthia heals Yuma, Clare leaves the party to follow Dauf to Riful's hideaway, saying that she felt that she has to meet Rafaela. She effectively follows Dauf to the castle where Riful held Renee but was caught by Dauf when entering the castle. She managed to evade his attacks and escape a second time, though not without alerting Riful. It was this distraction that Clare provided that allowed Renee to swallow her suppression medicine and run away. Clare managed to hide out of Riful's senses before she suddenly feels a splitting headache and stumbles into the chamber where the merged Rafaela and Luciela are kept. Suddenly, she finds herself walking with Jean in a forest. She halts, sensing something powerful coming. Rafaela emerges, Jean vanishes and Clare engages Rafaela in combat. The Windcutter is useless against her, as she easily meets the sword. It emerges that she has somehow entered Rafaela's consciousness while her mind was reawakening. At the risk of her mind dying, Clare utilizes the Quicksword, which manages to destroy what is left of Rafaela's consciousness, effectively killing her. Then, Rafaela gives to her all her memories and emotions, so Clare will "find what she must know." Her Yoki rockets and all becomes unclear for a moment. In the confusion, Clare resists being caught up in the creature's awakening and emerges naked from its body. As she recovers herself, her clothes and Claymore emerge as well. Taking these up, she observes how Rafaela and Luciela's merged form is similiar to that of the statue of Teresa and Clare. She senses the battle going on between Riful and Dauf who are against Alicia and Beth. She is surprised at Alicia and Beth's progress, then realises she shouldn't have any past memories of them. Clare wonders why Rafaela had given her memories but is interrupted by the Awakened Being, who attacks her. She dodges but is amazed when a large halo-like structure grows round its head. The Awakened Being begins to fire projectiles from it and Clare has to warn the approaching Helen and Deneve of the danger. After the attack is over the large rods start transforming into what appears to be Yoma. Clare remarks that the "real hell is just about to begin." The rods morph into Awakened Beings and one proceeds to attack the three. Clare shreds the creature's arm and protects Helen from the projectiles that come from it. She is the first to realize that the creatures do not have a life of their own but are parasitic creatures, infecting others so they can keep on destroying indefinitely. Taking charge of the party, she orders them to chop up the creatures as much as they can without getting hit by the projectiles as the creatures surround them. Having had time to prepare for the second barrage of the "Yoma spikes," Clare devises a strategy that would allow the three of them to survive it with minimal effort: using her keen yoki sense, she would predict the trajectories of the rods and warn Helen and Deneve about the incoming ones. All they have to do is evade direct hits because without hosts, the parasites are mostly harmless. However, in the middle of the volley, Clare is distracted by Priscilla's presence and starts emitting massive yoki, surprising her friends. They are last seen facing Priscilla as she approaches them while the barrage is still on-going. Recognizing Priscilla, Clare releases as much yoki as she can without Awakening and attacks her. However, Priscilla effortlessly evades her attacks and pins her to the ground, as Helen and Deneve watch helplessly because the barrage is still on-going. As Priscilla prepares to finish Clare off, Helen distracts her with a ranged attack and Clare breaks free. Although she manages to cut Priscilla's right arm off with the next attack, it regenerates immediately but Clare herself is left with two large chunks of her body missing. Despite her friends' warning, Clare orders Helen and Deneve to leave as soon as the barrage ends and even mentioning Raki isn't enough to prevent her from another suicidal attack. She then attempts to completely Awaken, like she almost did in Pieta, and even manages to cut off some of Priscilla's limbs again. But then Clare unexpectedly and inexplicably reverts back to her human form, while spraying fountains of blood from her body. Looking at her, Priscilla cryptically comments "Weren't you not supposed to be able to Awaken?" As Clare lies bleeding on the ground in front of Priscilla, she recalls her fight against Rigardo and how she nearly Awakened, later using that experience to prepare for her fight against her arch-enemy. She attempts to Awaken three more times in vain, crying in helplessness. Deneve and Helen witness it from afar and Deneve theorizes that it was Jean's self-sacrifice that put a powerful mental block on Clare's subconscious (a "wedge", as she puts it), which prevents her from Awakening without her realizing it even exists. As Priscilla prepares to finish Clare off, Deneve and Helen distract her by throwing yoma spikes and snatch Clare in order to escape. Deneve and Helen carry Clare toward the Destroyer, realizing it's their only hope of salvation from Priscilla. However, Priscilla, only briefly distracted by Dauf, closes in on them fast. The Destroyer strikes again but the Claymores manage to dodge, while Priscilla counterattacks and destroys what turns out to be its decoy form. The real form of the Destroyer, a shapeless dark mass of intertwined bodies, emerges and attacks them. In the confusion, Helen lets go of Clare's unconscious body and she gets hit by the Destroyer's attack. Helen and Deneve can only look in shock and disbelief, as the Destroyer lifts up Clare's body, which is missing the entire lower torso and legs. Unless saved by some extraordinary means, Clare can be safely presumed dead, since an Offensive type warrior is theoretically incapable of regenerating that much damage. As Clare was about to be "swallowed" up by the large mass of yoki, Clare gave her (what seems to be) final words to Helen and Deneve, telling them that her last responsibilty is to stop the large clump of yoki from expanding. According to Deneve, Clare willingly accepted being sucked into the mass in order to not only save them, but to exact revenge on Priscilla as well. Helen and Deneve return to the site of the battle and recover a deformed cocoon, which they present to Galatea for analysis. Galatea reveals it contains Clare, Priscilla, and an unknown third entity helping Clare seal Priscilla, and that extracting Clare from the cocoon would likely free the other two as well. 'Relationships''' Raki Raki is unafraid of Clare, despite her inital coldness. She finally gives her name after he thanks her. When she finds him unconscious in the desert, she takes him to Egon and deposits him at an inn. After Raki admits he was banished from Doga, she allows him to follow her as her cook. Clare becomes attached to Raki as they travel together. After Gonal, she and Raki have to separate. She kisses him and vows to survive. She keeps searching for him during the seven year time-skip. As revealed in chapter 100, her sole motivation was to confirm his safety and say farewell before she awakens and destroys Priscilla. Teresa When Teresa killed the Yoma that was using Clare as a disguise, she immediately became attached to her. She persistantly followed her despite Teresa's reluctance. It is only when she can speak again does she reveal that she was so attached to her because she saw the same pain in her eyes and wanted to comfort her. After that, Clare and Teresa shared a mother-daughter relationship. She and Clare traveled together for a short time. Clare loved her so much that she would gladly sleep with her. When Teresa was killed, Clare hated herself for not being able to do anything and was extremely distraught by her death. It was her death that inspired her to become a warrior, stubbornly insisting that she uses Teresa's flesh and blood instead of a normal Yoma's. Priscilla Clare deeply hates Priscilla, the murderer of Teresa, to the point where she identifies the sole purpose of her existence as taking revenge upon her. To kill Priscilla, she is ready to abandon her friends and her very humanity. Rubel Clare does not show any inclination of friendship toward her handler. She simply treats Rubel like a messenger and a supplier of information. She is angered by the tricks he plays on her and is even more so when she encounters him again after seven years. Elena Clare considered Elena to be as close as a friend during their transformation. They would both sleep in other's arms to comfort one another and Clare was given her Black Card. Miria Clare respects Miria for her strength but considers her more of an equal than a superior. She frequently shows inclination to disobey Miria when she wishes to leave the North after seven years. She does respect Miria enough to tell her of her partial awakening when asked, however. In chapter 100, Clare states that as much as she supports Miria's goal of bringing down the Organization, her chase after Priscilla takes top priority and she is ready to abandon their common cause if it gives her a chance to fight her arch-enemy. Helen and Deneve (Deneva in the English anime) Clare is initially hostile to them, especially Helen when taunted for her low rank. She drew her sword against Helen when she teased her about Raki but makes no move when Helen laugh at her for being Number 47. Deneve was trying to stop the argument among her fellow Claymores Helen and Clare. She never truly hates them for she willingly rushed into battle to help Helen against the first Awakened Being they encounter. Eventually, all four make peace and become comrades by the time of the Northern Campaign. In fact, to the contrary, Helen and Deneve care deeply for Clare, spiriting her away in the wake of her failed attack on Priscilla and openly crying when they believed her to have been devoured by the Destroyer in its degenerated form. Ophelia Clare joins the Awakened Being hunting party at Gonal. Miria previously warned Clare about Ophelia, who hints at killing humans and getting away with it. Ophelia attacks Clare, cutting off her legs, in a twisted game to see if Clare can reattach them, as Opheila slowly kills Raki. Strangely, Ophelia rather than destroying Clare, encourages her when it seems she was beaten. In the end, Clare does Ophelia the kindness of killing her when she awakened. Clare seems to no longer harbor ill will toward her, stating later in the manga that she carries Ophelia soul and hope (of slaying Priscilla) Galatea When Clare first met Galatea, she was in awe of her for her strength and her Yoki Manipulation abilities when fighting Dauf. So much so that she attempts to copy it. She fights alongside her without complaint but showed hostility when Galatea attempted to bring her back to the Organization. When they met again after seven years, Clare greets Galatea and is pleased when she recognizes her. Jean Clare is in awe of Jean's enormous willpower when she kept her mind even when her body awakened. This inspires her to improve her Quicksword. She fights alongside her without complaint but is irritated by Jean following her after the encounter with Riful. When Jean dies after helping Clare to avoid awakening, she is extremely distraught, saying it was not fair that she, the weakest of the Claymores, should survive while Jean, a single-digit, died. Much later, Jean's death is theorized by Deneve to be the reason why Clare subconsciously prevents herself from fully Awakening. Behind the Scenes * Clare's song on Claymore Intimate Persona is "Kioku," meaning "Memory." * In the manga, Flora and Clare fight but in the anime, Jean interferes. Also, in the anime, Clare fights Priscilla in the ending episodes and Jean dies to save her from awakening afterwards. Afterward, she deserts the Organization with Raki. * Clare was initially ranked number 47 within the organization. Her ranking refers to the 47th prefecture, Okinawa prefecture, where Norihiro Yagi, the author of Claymore, was born. * For Number 47 Clare gets lot of respect from most of her fellow claymores. References Category:Claymore